doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Manuel Pérez
|nacimiento = 21 de agosto de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2010 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = X-M7PeterRasputin.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Manuel Pérez Manuel Pérez (n. 21 de agosto de 1985) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es originario de la Ciudad de México. Se inició en el año 2010 en la especialidad del doblaje de voz. Estudió actuación, doblaje y locución en la escuela Sige Produciendo, perteneciente a Don Esteban Siller. Se ha desarrollado también en el área de la locución comercial. CharaImage Roger.png|Agente Roger en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Snap Shot SA.jpg|Snap Shot en Academia Skylanders. loboyo.jpg|Yoshitomi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. apex.png|Apex en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. carmelo12.jpg|Carmelo en El libro de la vida. JackFarr ALB.png|Jack Farr en Una familia espacial. Reiji01.jpg|Reiji Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers. Coloso01.jpg|Coloso en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. SWWabisukeJinnouchi.jpg|Wabisuke Jinnouchi en Summer Wars. 01griamor.jpg|Griamor en Los siete pecados capitales. jorge01.jpg|Jorge en Dinotrux. AlmaNegraCHanimado.jpg|Alma Negra en El Chapulín Colorado. calcetonto.png|Calcetonto en El Chapulín Colorado. Heatseeker.jpg|Heatseeker en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. espin 1.jpg|Espin en Jack Reacher: Sin Regreso. Panicked-start-ice-age-collision-course.jpeg|Tapir en pánico en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Werner Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.jpg|Werner (Jocko Sims) en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación. Boyle2.JPG|Boyle (Chad Rook) en El planeta de los simios: La guerra. tamerj.jpg|Javier en Critical Moments. pohu.png|Cazador Pokémon en Pokémon XY. shunak1.jpg|Shunak en Origen: Espíritus del pasado. eddiebill.jpg|Eddie en Las aventuras de Blinky Bill. syl.jpg|Sylvester en Westworld. JoeRusso-AvengersEG.png|Sobreviviente (Joe Russo) en Avengers: Endgame. woon.jpg|Ki Woon Chan en Mirada de ángel. smudge1.png|Smudge en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh. andyarrow.jpg|Andy Diggle en Flecha. joeypet.jpg|Joey Featherton en Littlest Pet Shop. NitroZeus.png|Nitro Zeus en Transformers: El último caballero. SethOriganimals.jpg|Seth en Origanimals. mrspoony.PNG|Mr. Spoony en Magiespadas. Fordor.png|Officer Zidane Fordor en Magiespadas. Kevr.png|Kev Ravenwood en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. levon.jpg|Levon en IZombie. sparko.png|Sparko en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. SummerCampIslandSaxofón.png|Saxofón en Campamento de verano (serie animada). soundwavecv1.png|Soundwave en Transformers: Cyberverse. Ryo Baki.jpg|Ryo en Baki. Tawaraya (Baki).png|Tawaraya también en Baki. SAO_Schmitt.png|Schmitt en Sword Art Online. Sunblast_Villanos.png|Sunblast en Villanos. Filmografía Series de TV * Nick Petterut (primera voz), Crush, Voces adicionales - Cómo conocí a tu madre * Richard Blais - Iron Chef América * Sterling Voss, Voces adicionales - Magic City * Chris LaSoya - Xtreme Paintball: Beyond the Paint * Chef Scott Brandolini - Xtreme Chef (segunda temporada) * Voces adicionales - Mentes criminales * Voces adicionales - Doctor House * Voces adicionales - Trans World Sport * Voces adicionales - Parenthood * Voces adicionales - Emergencias bizarras * Voces adicionales - CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales - Cinco hermanos * Voces adicionales - La juez Amy * Voces adicionales - Power Rangers: Samurai * Voces adicionales - Espartaco: Sangre y arena * Voces adicionales - Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Voces adicionales - Espartaco: La venganza * Voces adicionales - Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados * Voces adicionales - Puños y gloria * Voces adicionales - Los indomables * Voces adicionales - 90210 * Voces adicionales - Nikita (2010) * Voces adicionales - Familia moderna * Scott, Voces adicionales - Smash * Voces adicionales - Bones * Voces adicionales - Operación Miami * Voces adicionales - NCIS: Criminología Naval * Voces adicionales - NCIS: Los Ángeles * Voces adicionales - Códigos de familia * Voces adicionales - La doctora de la mafia * Voces adicionales - Degrassi: La nueva generación * Voces adicionales - La siguiente supermodelo americana * Voces adicionales - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * George Wolfman, Guillermo Barrera, Erlich Kelso, Andy Diggle, Voces adicionales - Flecha * Voces adicionales - Southland * Voces adicionales - Louie (serie de TV) * Voces adicionales - Roman Mysteries * Voces adicionales - Wipeout * Voces adicionales - La reina blanca * Dr. Javier - Critical Moments * Jon Stern - Rectify * Voces adicionales - Rake * Gary - The Slap * Voces adicionales - Power Rangers: Megaforce * Voces adicionales - Sleepy Hollow * Voces adicionales - La esposa ejemplar * Voces adicionales - Los seguidores * Voces adicionales - Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Chicago en llamas * Voces adicionales - Los originales * Voces adicionales - Gotham * Voces adicionales - Looking * Voces adicionales - Silicon Valley * Voces adicionales - Secrets and Lies * Voces adicionales - Diseño ¡Ah! * Voces adicionales - Hannibal (serie de TV) * Voces adicionales - The Strain * Oscar - Crimen americano * Voces adicionales - Empire (serie de TV) * Voces adicionales - Mixology * Voces adicionales - Jugadores * Voces adicionales - Voces ocultas * Voces adicionales - Scandal * Voces adicionales - Los expedientes secretos X (2016) * Voces adicionales - Código negro * Voces adicionales - Love * Voces adicionales - House of Cards * Voces adicionales - Flash (2014) * Voces adicionales - Leyendas del mañana * Billy - Funnymals * Alex Corral - Los Cowboys * Sylvester - Westworld * Voces adicionales - Chelsea Does * Voces adicionales - Scream Queens * Victor Buono - Feud * Mark - Ciencia Horrible * Voces adicionales - Día a día * Voces adicionales - Aquarius * Max - Zoo * Corey - Supertienda * Voces adicionales - Ozark * Voces adicionales - Altered Carbon * Insertos - Ultraman Ginga * Insertos - Ultraman Ginga S * Insertos - Ultraman X * Traeger - MECH-X4 * Pulse - The Gifted * Voces adicionales - Coach Snoop * Voces adicionales - Shooter * Voces adicionales - Unsolved * Levon - IZombie * Frank - El Tic * Jason - Lo que vi * Voces adicionales - Game of Thrones * Voces adicionales - Chernobyl Películas animadas * Piloto expedicionario - Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra * Cíclope, Unicornio - Arthur II "La Venganza de Maltazard" * Voces adicionales - Fábulas: Ricitos de oro y los 3 oso * Voces adicionales - Nico, El reno que quería volar * Voces adicionales - La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry * Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman * Tapir en pánico - La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Voces adicionales - Rio 2 * Voces adicionales - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Voces adicionales - Los boxtrolls * Skeleton Carmelo - El libro de la vida * Voces adicionales - Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Voces adicionales - Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua * Voces adicionales - HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar * Voces adicionales - La leyenda de la princesa Kaguya * Voces adicionales - Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz * Jack Farr - Una familia espacial * Voces adicionales - Angry Birds: La película * Voces adicionales - El niño y la bestia * Voces adicionales - La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Voces adicionales - La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Voces adicionales - Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional * Voces adicionales - Los Moomin: La película * Voces adicionales - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Voces adicionales - Trolls * Shunak - Origen: espíritus del pasado * Voces adicionales - Sing: Ven y canta * Voces adicionales - En este rincón del mundo * Voces adicionales - Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película * Voces adicionales - Condorito: La película * Voces adicionales - Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen * Voces adicionales - Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas * Voces adicionales - Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos * Voces adicionales - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 Series animadas Colin Murdock * Apex - Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Agente Roger/Rogercop - Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug Otros * Voces adicionales - Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Cuervo / Voces adicionales - El show de Garfield * Snap Shot - Academia Skylanders * Voces adicionales - Phineas y Ferb * Voces adicionales - La pintoresca vida de Tim * Voces adicionales - El principito (serie animada) * Voces adicionales - Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *Voces adicionales - Generación Fairytale * Voces adicionales - El Chavo, la serie animada * Voces adicionales - Rocket Monkeys * Voces adicionales - Mi vida y yo * Cuervo - Mofy * Voces adicionales - Pan de nube * Voces adicionales - Un show más * Joey Featherton - Littlest Pet Shop * Alma Negra, voces adicionales - El Chapulín Colorado (2015) * Voces adicionales - Viva el Rey Julien * Voces adicionales - El show de Peabody y Sherman * Jorge - Dinotrux * Voces adicionales - ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! * Voces adicionales - Marcus Level * Voces adicionales - El día que mi trasero se volvió loco * Voces adicionales - LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Voces adicionales - SheZow * Seth - Origanimales * Voces adicionales - Mixels * Voces adicionales - Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) * Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) * Voces adicionales - Bordertown * Voces adicionales - The Loud House * Mr. Spoony, Officer Zidane Fordor - Magiespadas * Voces adicionales - Trollhunters * Voces adicionales - DreamWorks Dragones * Voces adicionales - HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Voces adicionales - Gusano del futuro * Voces adicionales - Padre de familia * Heatseeker - Transformers: Robots In Disguise * Eddie - Las aventuras de Blinky Bill * Manager Baby Hendershot - Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios * Voces adicionales - Escandalosos * Voces adicionales - Pinky Malinky * Suero - Manzana y Cebollín * Sparko - ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Saxofón - Campamento de verano (serie animada) * Polar - Ben 10 (2016) * Soundwave - Transformers: Cyberverse * Voces adicionales - Robozuna * Voces adicionales - El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Sunblast - Villanos Anime * Jeremy Watt (2da voz) / Mitaku (cap. 120), Voces adicionales - Eyeshield 21 * Yoshitomi de Lobo / Baco / Rómulo - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Hiyosu / Love - Bleach * Griamor - Los siete pecados capitales * Reiji Sakamaki - Diabolik Lovers * Makoto Iguchi / Voces adicionales - Hungry Heart (redoblaje) * Beowolfmon / Voces adicionales - Digimon Fusion * Ganva - Children of the Whales * Cazador Pokémon / Voces adicionales - Pokémon XY * Kev Ravenwood - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Ryo / Tawaraya - Baki * Kyouichirou Kuratake - Sirius the Jaeger * Schmitt - Sword Art Online * Voces adicionales - Crayon Shin-chan * Voces adicionales - Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Voces adicionales - Toriko * Voces adicionales - La magia de Zero * Voces adicionales - Strait Jacket * Voces adicionales - Ajin: Semihumano * Voces adicionales - Tico y sus amigos * Voces adicionales - Mazinger Z (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - A.I.C.O. Incarnation * Voces adicionales - Violet Evergarden * Voces adicionales - Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa * Voces adicionales - Megalo Box Películas de anime *Wabisuke Jinnouchi - Guerra cibernética Películas * Actor Thor (Luke Hemsworth), Voces adicionales - Thor: Ragnarok * Peter (Luke Cousins) - El despertar de los muertos vivientes * Alguacil (James Badge Dale) - La maestra Meadows * Walter Thimble (Stephen Merchant) - Mesa 19 * Sargento Steve McFadden - Spectral * Dr. Paul Gachet - Cartas de Van Gogh * Raymond - Una boda de locos * Voces adicionales - Guerreros del espacio * Voces adicionales - Una pareja dispareja * Voces adicionales - Machete * Justin / Conan O'Brien - De amor y otras adicciones * Loaf head - El aprendiz de vampiro * Voces adicionales - Gamer (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Sus últimas palabras * Voces adicionales - Confusión de amor * Roberto Clemente - Alcanzando su hit 3000 * Titiritero - El tercer hombre * Marcus Kane - Solomon Kane * Voces adicionales - Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico * Voces adicionales - Una canción americana * Stoner Kid - Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon * Director de la CIA / Voces adicionales - Nada más que la verdad * Serpiente - Casino Jack * Earl - Humboldt County * Voces adicionales - Rising Stars * Voces adicionales - Código secreto * Voces adicionales - Presagio (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Un desastre de película (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - W. * Afgano - La línea (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - El diario de un chico en apuros 2 * Voces adicionales - Aprendiendo de mí * Voces adicionales - Cumbres borrascosas (redoblaje) * Romeo - Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Skateland * Greg - Casi embarazada (redoblaje) * Peón 4 - Agua para elefantes * Mo - La tortura * Voces adicionales - Terri * Rick, Tom - Contando a mis ex * Voces adicionales - El experimento * Neil - El padre de los inventos * Voces adicionales - El Big Bang * Voces adicionales - Nacidos para matar (segunda versión) * Voces adicionales - Amor, boda y matrimonio * Voces adicionales - MacGruber * Chofer - Transito * Voces adicionales - El chico de Filadelfia * Manuel - 4.3.2.1 * Asistente - A Christmas Wedding Tail * Valentine / Voces adicionales - Bunraku (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Confianza * Said - El doble del diablo * Voces adicionales - Juego a muerte * Voces adicionales - Metal y hueso * Voces adicionales - Rock'N'Love * Voces adicionales - El hombre de los puños de hierro * Voces adicionales - 6 balas * Voces adicionales - La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (segunda versión) * Voces adicionales - Muerte en Tombstone * Voces adicionales - R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá * Voces adicionales - Cielos misteriosos * Voces adicionales - Línea de emergencia * Voces adicionales - Un pedacito de cielo * Troy - Bienvenidos a la jungla * Wanhan - La guerra de las flechas * Oficial Stanton - La maldición de Chucky * John - Psychic Experiment * Presentador de carreras - At Any Price * Vargas - Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad * Lennox Collins - Murder on the Home Front * Detective - Mar amarillo * Voces adicionales - Ladrona de libros * Voces adicionales - Navidad en familia * Voces adicionales - Heredero del diablo * Voces adicionales - Hijo de Dios * Voces adicionales - Noé * Voces adicionales - Un novato en apuros * Voces adicionales - Mujeres al ataque * Peter Rasputin / Coloso - X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Voces adicionales - Al filo del mañana * Voces adicionales - Agentes del desorden * Voces adicionales (Focus Features) / Daniel (CBAudio) - Las novias de mis amigos * Ed Stauber - Bajo cero * Voces adicionales - Trascender * Werner - El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * Doctor 7 - Si decido quedarme * Doc - Los indestructibles 3 * Mark Blackwell - El juez * Voces adicionales - Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba * Voces adicionales - Inquebrantable * Abogado de Maggie - Sn. Vincent (versión Prodisc/Cine) * Oficial de CTI #2 - Desde la oscuridad * Voces adicionales - Escobar: Paraíso perdido * Oficial en estación - Por las calles de Nueva York * Voces adicionales - 99 casas (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Focus: Maestros de la estafa * Detective Johnny Chou - Cercana obsesión * Presentador de Riff-Off - Más notas perfectas * Ibrahim - Falsa identidad * Voces adicionales - Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés * Voces adicionales - Bajo el mismo cielo * Oficial Garber - Terminator: Génesis * Voces adicionales - El bebé de Rosemary (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales - Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta * Gabe - Revancha * Voces adicionales - Los 4 fantásticos * Voces adicionales - Vacaciones * Alex Vega - Los 33 * Voces adicionales - Hitman: Agente 47 * Voces adicionales - Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego * Voces adicionales - Straight Outta Compton * Voces adicionales - Peter Pan * Voces adicionales - Misión rescate * Voces adicionales - Puente de espías * Voces adicionales - Joy: El nombre del éxito * Capitán - La espada del dragón * Voces adicionales - Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas * Joel Barme / Dueño del salón / Oficial Higgins - Hermanas * Voces adicionales - Revenant: El renacido * Sonny Wong - La venganza del dragón * Rudy Ising - Walt el soñador * Voces adicionales - Deadpool * Voces adicionales - Zoolander 2 * Voces adicionales - El mesías * Voces adicionales - El libro de la selva * Voces adicionales - Capitán América: Civil War * Militar en Pentágono - X-Men: Apocalipsis * Voces adicionales - Día de la Independencia: Contraataque * Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Tarzán * Voces adicionales - 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi * Voces adicionales - Florence: La mejor peor de todas * Voces adicionales - Ben-Hur * Voces adicionales - Fences * Voces adicionales - El nacimiento de una nación * Voces adicionales - Los siete magníficos * Voces adicionales - El infiltrado (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Dr. Conrad - Mi madre y yo * Choob - Sangre de mi sangre * Espin - Jack Reacher: Sin regreso * Liu Xuan - Las travesuras de una sirena * Voces adicionales - Espiando a los vecinos * Voces adicionales - Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina * Voces adicionales - Godzilla resurge * Voces adicionales - Logan * Voces adicionales - Kong: La isla calavera * Voces adicionales - Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro * Voces adicionales - Alien Covenant * Henry Obert - Authors Anonymous * Voces adicionales - Mujer Maravilla * Nitro Zeus y Voces adicionales - Transformers: El último caballero * Werner (Jocko Sims) - El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * Boyle (Chad Rook) - El planeta de los simios: La guerra * Voces adicionales - La música del silencio * Voces adicionales - La forma del agua * Voces adicionales - Pequeña gran vida * Voces adicionales - Maze Runner: La cura mortal * Voces adicionales - Cincuenta sombras liberadas * Voces adicionales - Rampage: Devastación * Voces adicionales - Overboard * Voces adicionales - Boo! A Madea Halloween * Voces adicionales - Silencio * Voces adicionales - Deadpool 2 * Voces adicionales - Ant-Man and The Wasp * Kels - 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio * Voces adicionales - Silencio * Voces adicionales - Misión: Imposible – Repercusión * Voces adicionales - El Depredador * Cue Ball - Aquaman * Voces adicionales - Bumblebee * Voces adicionales - Deadpool 2 "Había una vez un Deadpool (versión PG13)" * Goon - El odio que das * Voces adicionales - Glass * Voces adicionales - La mula * Voces adicionales - Battle Angel: La última guerrera * Empleado sin licencia - Nacido para ser rey * Sobreviviente (Joe Russo) - Avengers: Endgame * Fred - Rocketman (2019) * Voces adicionales - X-Men: Dark Phoenix Telenovelas brasileñas *Voces adicionales - Sansón y Dalila *Voces adicionales - Rio de intrigas *Voces adicionales - Vidas en Juego Telenovelas coreanas *Voces adicionales - Mi amor de las estrellas *Ki Woon Chan - Mirada angelical Documentales *Elton John - La última canción: Ascenso y caída de Tower Records *Voces adicionales - Fastest *Voces adicionales - Naturaleza en la ciudad Reality Shows *Voces adicionales - The Phone *Voces adicionales - Ninja Warrior *Donnell - El Gran Reto Japones *Voces adicionales - Banzuke *Juez Masa - Japanizi: ¡Toca el gong! *Charlie Goldsmith - The Healer *Voces adicionales - Gaycation Infomerciales *Presentador - Air-o-space (Inova) * Locutor - Dust Bot UV * Presentador - Hurrucane 360 Spin Mop (Inova) * Presentador - Dual Saw * Locutor - Woof Washer 360 * Presentador - Ángel guardián Videojuegos *Voces adicionales - Sunset Overdrive *Voces adicionales - Titanfall 2 *Voces adicionales - Battlefield 1 *Voces adicionales - Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Voces adicionales - Star Wars: Battlefront II *Voces adicionales - Lego DC Super-Villains *Voces adicionales - Just Cause 4 Locución comercial * Cinemex - Talentos * Petalo - Talentos * ConMéxico - Talentos * Fanta - Talentos * Unefon - Talentos Estudios y empresas de doblaje y locución * ArtSpot * Art Sound México * Auditel * Bita Dubbing Studios * Bond Moving Media & Networks * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * Centauro Comunicaciones * CineDub * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio ("DNA") * Distrito Music * Dubbing House * Dubbing Studios (Arpe Studio) * Globo * Golden Dragon Dubbing * IDF * Labo * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX * Mad Pencil Studio * Magicorp * MainFrame * Mex Dob (Ki Audio) * MVS Televisión México * New Art Dub (Estrellita) * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. (La Cooperativa) * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * Ruido Records * SDI Media de México * Sebastians (El Foro) * Sensaciones Sónicas (Suite Sync) * SIGE Produciendo * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. (Cuarto de Máquinas) * Top Audio * Videodoblajes (Intersound) * WG Enlaces externos * * Pérez, Manuel Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010